So Frustrating
by uwprincess
Summary: Just a few Josh thougths during Election part 1


When the elevator doors close I have her pressed against the side wall faster than I think I've ever moved in my life…EVER. I haven't kissed her yet, I simply let my full body weight press against her own, our lips inches apart I look down into her eyes and ask her "is this ok?" She nods wearing that same seductress look that had beckoned me to follow. No sooner does she nod than I lay a soft delicate kiss on her temple and moving down to her ear I ask "and this?" right before I plant another soft kiss high on her cheek.

"uh huh." She answered so faintly I almost couldn't hear it but she gave the same slight nod and my hands came around her waist and the elevator doors opened and although my door is steps from the elevator as I lead her by the hand it may as well be an endless hallway, a hallway that goes on and on for nine years.

Nine years it has taken us to get to this point. Actually nine years it has taken us to ACT on this point, I have gotten here many, many times. And now, MY ROOM was about to become the scene of the crime. My room in a Texas hotel was about to become a place where history is made.

We stop and I let go of her hand, we never loose eye contact as I fish for my key in my pocket. I think that she has never been more beautiful and I have to look away to keep from getting emotional. I look to the lock and insert the key, the mere seconds feel like an eternity as I push open the door and she glides past me into the room.

Damn she smells so fine. I follow her into the dark room; she goes to the window and looks out. I come from behind and moving her beautiful hair from her neck lay soft kisses on her skin. It is very intimate. She turns and I stop, she puts her hands through my hair and my skin is on fire from her touch.

Our mouths meet and before I have a second to doubt or think I am making love to Donna.

I awake at 3:00 am to find we are miles apart in bed. I can't believe what we've done. I can't believe how wonderful and fulfilled I feel. I want to hold her and to thank her, I turn to touch her shoulder and catch a glimpse of the beautiful expanse of alabaster skin and I suddenly can't do it. I snatch my hand away in distress.

"THIS IS DONNA!" Is all I can think over and over in my head. "This is Donna and we did it and I can't wake her to bask in the glow of something that she might feeling weird about!" These thoughts run through my head as I feel her wake and rise from the bed.

"Is she leaving?" As soon as the coast is clear I jump up and dress, eager to ask her to stay, eager to see her in the light, eager to hear how she feels…eager for a lot of things.

I make a few dense comments about her involving the words sneak etc. and she ignores me the way she always has. I want her to know this is important to me, I want to be able to give her all the girly talky moments that I think she needs but she doesn't ask for them.

In the light of my bathroom I realize she is just being Donna. I think that is pretty cool, Donna is still Donna even after passionate sex. Feeling a certain comfort level with this I immediately see the disadvantage of not trying to impress her when I do a morning toothpaste routine that would drive my mother insane. Note to self: still try to avoid being disgusting even though it is Donna and she already knows you are.

I just want to be near her, I bend over to be close (and to smell how incredible she smells) and then two seconds later she is standing and I just want to know how she feels and she answers she wants to win and I wonder, not for the first time, if she could be any more frustrating! I always thought that Donna was the relationship type but she is truly treating this like a fling. She is past me and going for coffee before I know what to think and since I need a moment to regroup I tell her I think it is a great idea.

She leaves the room and I fumble for a clear thought and I almost kiss Rona as I let her into my room but I realize a moment before I make a move that it is not Donna with my coffee, or my kiss, or my answer. And thus begins a confusing day.


End file.
